Just Because
by lil'hp fan124
Summary: Tsuzuki calls Hisoka one night and says he wants to show him something. One-shot


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Yami no Matsuei. If I did, then the anime would be more than just 13 episodes.

_'Italic'_ are the characters' thoughts

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second attempt at a one-shot. Sorry if Hisoka and Tsuzuki seem kind of OOC. Anyway, please enjoy and remember to R&R!

Moshi moshi- Hello (used when answering the phone)

Gomen- I'm sorry

Iie- No

Ja ne- See you later

Aa- Yeah

Baka- Idiot

Hontouni- Really

Ne- Hey

* * *

(Hisoka's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at my ceiling in a daze. Something was ringing. I blinked a few times as my mind tried to comprehend where the sound was coming from. I realized a moment later that the ringing was the sound of the phone. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock. The large red numbers read three o'clock am.

_'Why would someone be calling this late?' _I thought, getting out of bed. I opened my bedroom door and padded into the dark hallway. The ringing stopped as I picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hisoka!"

I winced at the loudness of Tsuzuki's voice.

"I'm so happy you're awake, Soka. I thought you weren't going to pick up the phone."

"It's rude to call this late, you know." I snapped.

"Gomen, Hisoka! But I really wanted to show you something."

"It's three in the morning, Tsuzuki." I sighed. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

I really didn't need this right now. I had actually fallen asleep for once and had been sleeping fine until Tsuzuki had decided to call. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to Tsuzuki's incessant babbling for another hour.

"Iie, it'll be too late if we wait until tomorrow."

I frowned. "What are you talking about? What do you mean 'it'll be too late'?"

"I'll be at your house in a few minutes then!" Tsuzuki said, ignoring me.

"What? Tsuzuki, what are you-"

"Ja ne!"

There was a click and the sound of the dial tone rang in my ear. I hung up the phone and sighed. Enma knows what Tsuzuki wanted to show at this hour. I went back to my bedroom and changed into a shirt and some jeans. As I went downstairs, the doorbell began to ring. I hurried to the door and opened it to find Tsuzuki standing on my doorstep.

"Hi Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said brightly, completely awake despite the late hour. "Are you ready to go?"

"Aa." I said, stepping outside and closing the door behind me. "But-"

"Let's go then." He grabbed my hand and teleported before I could protest.

-o-

I blinked and looked around at my surroundings. "Why are we in Chijou?"

"It's a secret." Tsuzuki winked. He tugged at my hand and we began walking. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Tsuzuki replied happily.

Tsuzuki and I reached a park after a few minutes. We kept walking until we were in the heart of the park, completely surrounded by trees and bushes.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, irritated. I was going to kill Tsuzuki if he had woken me up just to show me a park in Chijou.

Tsuzuki smiled and leaned down, bringing his face closer to mine. "I already told you, it's a secret." He whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear.

My heart began to pound at how close he was to me.

"And if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret anymore, now would it?" Tsuzuki had brought his mouth so close to my ear, I had felt his lips moving against my ear as he spoke.

He pulled away and smiled. "Just stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

I nodded, my face flushed and my heart still pounding. I stared at the spot where Tsuzuki had been standing and sighed. _'Why does he get to me so much? Whenever he does something like that, I get so flustered and my heart feels like it's going to explode.'_

Tsuzuki suddenly appeared. "Come on," he said, taking my hand again. "I found them."

_'Found what?' _I silently wondered as I followed Tsuzuki. He led me to a small clearing.

I looked around and frowned. "I don't see anything."

"Look up." He said softly.

I looked up and gasped. Above us was a mass of fireflies, each resembling a twinkling star against the night sky.

"Do you like them?" Tsuzuki asked, gently squeezing my hand.

"Aa." I said, watching a firefly land on my other hand. "They're beautiful."

"So you're not mad at me now?"

I watched the firefly fly away and gave a small smile. "Iie, not anymore."

"Good. Because there's something else I wanted to show you."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

Tsuzuki let go of my hand and slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My heart skipped a beat.

". . .This." He leaned down and kissed me, his lips brushing gently against mine. After a moment, he pulled away, looking pleased.

I stood there, feeling slightly stunned by what he had done. My cheeks burned and I felt my heart beating rapidly. I quickly turned my head, hoping to hide my blush.

"Baka. W-what was that for?" I stammered. Although I hadn't minded Tsuzuki kissing me. I had actually really liked it.

Tsuzuki smiled. "Just because."

"Just because?" I repeated.

"Aa."

"That's not a reason, you know," I pointed out.

"Do you want another reason then?" Tsuzuki teased.

I gave a slight smile. "Maybe."

He smiled again and pressed his forehead against mine. "It's because I like you, Hisoka." He said softly. "That's why."

My breath caught in my throat. I blushed and quickly pulled away as my mind tried to make sense of what had been said. I managed to regain my composure after a moment.

"Hontouni? You mean it?" I asked, feeling uncertain. Maybe this was all just a dream. Maybe Tsuzuki hadn't kissed me after all and I was only imagining that he liked me. And that in reality, I was at home, asleep. Not at a park in Chijou. And definitely not with Tsuzuki. I lost my train of thought as Tsuzuki spoke again.

"Yes, I do mean it. Do you think I would lie to you?" Tsuzuki lightly touched my cheek. I looked away and didn't reply.

_'No, he wouldn't.' _With that thought I realized that this was reality and not just a dream. That Tsuzuki had kissed me and he really did like me. And to be honest, I really liked him too.

I looked back at him. "Ne, Tsuzuki. If-if I said I liked you. . ." I bit my lip, hesitantly. "Would you kiss me again?"

"That depends."

"On what?" I asked.

"On whether you liked me or not." He lowered his hand from my cheek and gently grasped my hand.

"I do though," I admitted softly. "I like you too."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Then I don't mind."

He leaned down and kissed me again.

-Owari

* * *

A/N: I'm such a sap. Anyway, please tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
